The Ritual
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Hermione is looking for Rose (FemHarry), but has no idea that a secret she's kept since the Polyjuice incident in their second year would come in so useful. One-Shot. Complete. FemSlash/Futa warning. Minor lemon, not much detail. M for a reason.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **This story Features FemHarry (Rose), FemSlash (Rose/Hermione), and Futa Hermione**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione Granger was worried.

It had been a three weeks since her best friends name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. Those two weeks had been weeks of ridicule or praise for Rose Potter, both equally despised by the raven haired young woman. What made it worse, for Rose at least, was the disbelief and abandonment of their friend Ron Weasley.

They had also been weeks of research and practice as Rose and Hermione had scoured the library for spells and ways to get Rose out of the tournament.

The first task was in a couple days, and Rose had been looking forward to visiting Hogsmeade and relaxing for a little bit before the task.

Only Rose hadn't come back to the dorm last night, and Hermione hadn't seen her at breakfast.

Hermione had a lot of secrets. Many of those secrets she shared with Rose and Ron, and were the result of their numerous adventures in Hogwarts over the years.

But her biggest secret, which was a result of one of their adventures, Hermione kept to herself. Only Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and her parent knew of it.

During her second year, her, Rose, and Ron had brewed polyjuice potion in an attempt to sneak into the Slytherin Dorms. Polyjuice Potion would turn you into someone else for an hour, provided you added the hair of whomever you wanted to change into. Ron and Rose's potions had worked, and the two of them had become Vincent Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson respectively. Hermione had intended to become Millicent Bulstrode, however, while Ron and Rose had been able to take their hair directly from Crabbe and Parkinson, Hermione had taken hers off of Bulstrode's robes.

It had turned out that Bulstrode owned a kneazle, a species of magical cat. Polyjuice, not being designed for animal hair, let alone magical animal hair, had turned Hermione into a human/kneazle hybrid.

Hermione had sent Rose and Ron on to the Slytherin Dorms as she tried to process what she had done wrong and how to fix it. An hour later when Rose and Ron returned, Hermione had, reluctantly, been escorted to the hospital wing by a worried Rose.

Luckily, Madame Pomfrey didn't ask too many questions.

The school healer had been able to fix most of the changes, however she was not completely able to fix everything. One of the things the young witch had been left with was a heightened sense of smell.

It had it's disadvantages, especially in light of certain other changes that had occurred with as a result of the polyjuice, and in a school full of teenagers and pre-teens, but Hermione spent enough time round Rose that she had the other girls scent memorized, and she was currently following it in the hope of finding her friend.

She followed her friend's scent up to the seventh floor, before she lost the scent.

Backtracking, she found the older scent and tried following it again, only for a door to appear in the blank wall, right where Rose's trail disappeared.

Opening it, the brunette found herself in, well she didn't really know how to describe the room. A simple, yet comfortable looking bed sat inside what was clearly a ritual circle. And aside from a single book, sitting next to her friend in a corner, was all that was present in the room.

Ignoring the bed for now, Hermione made her way over to Rose, who had clearly been crying.

"Rose?" she asked.

The raven haired girl looked up, her emerald green eyes meeting Hermione's brown. She smiled weakly. "Hey Hermione," she mumbled.

Hermione knelt down next to her friend. "Rose...where have you been? I was so worried about you."

"I found a way out of the tournament," Rose said with a smile, Hermione could tell it was forced however. "A ritual I was willing to go through, it would remove all bindings and magical obligations from me. I even found a place that set up the ritual circle without me needing to do anything. All I needed was someone to help me, but before I could come and get you, the one person I trusted to go through the ritual with, I re-read over the ritual, just to make sure everything was set up properly." Fresh tears began to well up in Rose's eyes. "I can't go through the ritual with you, and you're the only person I trust to go through it with."

"Why?" Hermione asked softly.

"Why can't you go through the ritual with me? Or why are you the only one I trust?"

"Both."

Rose sighed. "The ritual binds me to whomever I go through it with, it's the price of the freedom. I wouldn't become an obedient slave, but I'd become more submissive to whomever I went through it with, more loyal and willing to please. I could still disagree with you, even disobey you, but it would only be if I truly disagreed, and not just because I'm being stubborn," she added with a slight grin. She shrugged. "All things considered, It didn't sound to bad, as long as it was you I could be bound to...but I can't."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because you don't have the proper plumbing."

"What?"

"The ritual was created as a way for a wizard to get the witch he loved out of a betrothal contract with another wizard. Part of it is that he has to...ejaculate, into all three orifices available. It wasn't designed for two witches, or even to wizards for that matter, It even specifies that the...ejaculate, has to be semen. And unless you can know how to magically grow a dick in the next three days, it's pointless."

Hermione frowned as she allowed herself to process what Rose had said.

After a moment, the brunette responded, "We'll come back to the ritual in a moment. But would you really be wiling to have sex with me, be bound to me, to be free of this tournament?"

"I've been in love with you since at least last year," Rose admitted closing her eyes.

"At least?"

"I admitted it to myself last year, when we were riding on Buckbeak," Rose explained. "Though I knew I was at the least attracted to you since we first met." She grinned weakly. "Not that this was how I wanted to tell you."

Hermione watched as the grin faded from her friend's face.

Before Rose could say anything else, Hermione admitted, "I Love you too Rose. I'll admitted I wasn't attracted to you until second year, but...well, that had more to do with a change in me than not realizing how beautiful you were."

"We both know I'm not beautiful Hermione, you've seen my back."

Hermione, once more, had to lock down the murderous rage at the reminder of what Rose's relatives had done to her. Instead, she focused on the other instincts and feelings that stirred within her.

"So do you want to go through this ritual with me?" Hermione asked.

"More than anything, not that we can."

Hermione hesitated a moment before she explained, "Madame Pomfrey wasn't completely able to reverse the changes from the polyjuice potion are second year." At Rose's confused look, she continued, "It's relevant, just...just give me a moment." She took a breath. "Some of these changes were...behavioral. I don't know if you've noticed, but since then I've been eating more meat and less vegetables and fruits. I've also found my temper a but more..."

"Ferocious?"

"You noticed that?"

"You did punch Malfoy at the end of last year."

"True," Hermione said, smiling at the smile that appeared on her friends face. "I'm also more territorial and possessive. There are a few other changes, but those are the big ones. I also...changed physically. My eyesight, especially my night-vision, has improved, as has my sense of smell. I've also kept my nails trimmed short because not only do they naturally grow into points now, but they're also tougher and stronger than before. I'm also slightly stronger, and have much better balance and reflexes. But...well, the cat hair was not only from a kneazle, which is partly why Pomfrey couldn't undo everything, but, well, it was from a male kneazle."

Rose's brow furrowed as she processed what Hermione was saying. "You mean you have a dick now."

"To put it crudely," Hermione admitted. "And it is...fully functioning, at least according to Madame Pomfrey."

"You mean...you could get me pregnant if we do this?"

"If you were fertile, which you're not."

"How do you...?"

"I'd smell it if you were, trust me, it's always annoying whenever you or any of our roommates are fertile."

"Why?"

"It make me randy as hell," Hermione admitted. "I've had to...relieve myself, quite frequently, when those occasion come up."

"Oh." Rose said with a blush.

"Knowing all that, do you still want to go through with the ritual?" Hermione asked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across Great Britain, prominent members of wizard society suddenly collapsed dead, each one had been a Death Eater that had either escaped justice, or claimed the Imperious.

Every convicted Death Eater in Azkaban died as well, though their Deaths were not so easily noticed.

Several objects emitted black screaming smoke.

In a manor in Little Hangleton, Peter Pettigrew collapsed, and the body that contained the spirit of Voldemort collapsed as the Dark Wizard's spirit simply vanished.

In Hogwarts, two teachers collapsed, one of them was discovered as an impostor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Waking up, pleasantly sore, Rose Potter smiled as she felt not only Hermione's arms around her, but the other witches naked breast pressed against her back and her her dick, already hard, nestled in between her ass cheeks.

It took a moment, and Rose's smile widened as she wondered if Hermione knew she purred.

Last night might have started off as a ritual, but even after it had been completed, the two of them had continued to make love. It seemed as though Hermione had very impressive stamina, and a high libido Rose was more than willing to indulge in.

Speaking of indulging...

Rose carefully extracted herself from Hermione's arms, careful not to wake her.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione moaned in pleasure as her eyes opened. Looking down, she saw Rose's lips wrapped around her dick.

"Rose," she literally purred.

Rose smirked at her, but didn't stop her actions. After a few moments however, Hermione couldn't take anymore.

Using her superior strength and reflexes, Hermione quickly had Rose pressed into the mattress, her hands playing with the raven haired witch's breast as she took her from behind.

Even as Rose moaned in pleasure, Hermione drove herself harder into the smaller girl.

She couldn't wait until Rose was actually fertile, and just the thought of Rose's belly rounded as she carried Hermione's cubs made Hermione even more amorous.

Rose was hers now...and unlike many other cats, kneazles mated for life.

And Hermione Granger planned on having many cubs with Rose Potter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **That's it, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **For those of you wondering, the ritual destroyed the Horcrux and, since it was connected to Rose, everything connected to the Horcrux.**

 **Please Review and check out the challenges in my Forums, link on profile, and the Stories up for Adoption Under the Title** ** _Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
